


A Whole Family

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's TSB Flash Fills 2020 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Family Fluff, Iron Dad and Iron Family, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, Twins Harley Keener and Peter Parker, movie marathons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: No matter what he likes to thinks, Tony isn't as young as he once was, and sitting through Star Wars for the umpteenth time in his life is just not possible.Tony Stark Bingo, August Flash Bingo Card 017: Iron-Dad
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Marie's TSB Flash Fills 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866331
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	A Whole Family

**Author's Note:**

> Third fill for the August TSB Flash!

Tony wouldn't have chosen Star Wars for the movie marathon if given the choice, probably not at least.  _ Return to the Future _ or, given Morgan's presence,  _ Arthur and the Minimoys _ or something. But the point was, he hadn't been asked for an opinion, just to sit down with his kids and act as a set of pillows for all of them combined. 

Morgan, bless her baby face, fell asleep halfway through the second movie, curled between Tony's legs with her arms around his waist and her face planted in his stomach, but Peter and Harley were still awake, their twin faces equally fascinated by what was going on on screen. Peter sat, burrowed into Tony's side with his head wedged under his arm, while his brother was sprawled on his stomach facing the TV and batting his feet a little dangerously when he got excited. 

At least that's how Pepper found them, and what she told Tony the next morning, for he too, fell asleep before the Empire could Strike Back. 

"Your chin was stuck to your chest Tony, a perfect little Dad, with your glasses falling off your nose and everything." She laughed, her face illuminating same as it always did when Pepper was halfway through emotional but couldn't bring herself to show it. 

"I've seen these movies a bunch of times!" Tony justified himself. 

"You're old, Dad, face it." Harley very helpfully called out from the living room, all the while not stopping battling his brother at Mario Kart. 

"Well thank you for that, young man, you're grounded!" Tony called right back. 

"As if!" Peter chirped this time, and both Tony and Pepper heard Morgan's distinct laugh answer that one. 

Pepper grinned at him. Tony shrugged. 

"Whatever. I'm choosing the movies next time, that's all I'm hearing."  
  
  



End file.
